


Black Sun and White Rain

by Asian_Aaron_Samuels



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bleach Fusion, Awkward Conversations, Bickering, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Feels, Fanart Included, Fluff and Angst, Humor, I do this for your safety, Idiots in Love, M/M, MadaTobi - Freeform, MadaTobi Week 2019, Madara and Tobi don't get together until the very end, Self-Indulgent, anyone who says they enjoy tagging their fics is a narc, basically a MadaTobi teleserye with a Bleach AU, everyone plays a round of 20 questions with madatobi, ish, no fight scenes bc I suck at those
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-07-30 05:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asian_Aaron_Samuels/pseuds/Asian_Aaron_Samuels
Summary: (Day Four: Marriage of Convenience | Any Alternate Universe)"By the way, from this moment on, any talk about turning you over will be ignored. Got it? So just shut up and look pretty and helpless.""W-what?!" Tobirama sputtered."You heard me. Unless the next words out of your mouth aren't, 'Oh, Madara-kun! Thank you so much for saving my life!' then I don't want to hear it. I'm the hero, so no complaining!"The Senju's face turned a perfect shade of red that managed to eclipse his tattooed cheeks. "What kind of hero refuses to listen to the person they’re trying to rescue?!""The kind that isn't in the mood for your I'm-the-smart-one-so-listen-to-me talk, so play the part of the damsel and tremble in my arm!" Madara shouted back.





	Black Sun and White Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Umm, yeah, in a former life (like eighth through tenth grade) I was a hardcore Bleach fan and I bled IchiRuki.. still do. They were the true endgame couple and Kubo made a big narrative mistake when he made Ichihime canon when Rukia. was. right. there. I'm going to end this note now before I go on an anti Ichihime rant because you didn't come here for that. But really, Kubo doesn't know his own fucking world if Ichika and K-whatever are supposed to be the same age when SOULS AGE SLOWER THAN HUMANS. ICHIKA SHOULD BE MEETING ICHIGO'S GREAT GRANDSON BECAUSE ONE HUMAN YEAR IS EQUILAVENT TO TE-
> 
> Anyways, here’s fanart I had commissioned on my Tumblr:   
https://deputy-ajay-ghale.tumblr.com/post/618846943629672448/anyways-i-owe-pstscrtch-my-life-for-making-me

_"What the hell are you doing out here?" Madara punctuated his inquiry with a foot to Tobirama's back._

_"What does it look like I'm doing, Uchiha? Texting?" _

_It looked like Tobirama was kneeling in the late Hako Uchiha's abandoned garden. _

_The plants she used to cultivate were long gone despite the eldest two Uchiha boys' best efforts, everything from their mother's daffodils to the cilantro she grew because her sons loved it in their ramen all withered and died. Over the years, Madara attempted to return Hako's garden to its former glory to no avail. He simply couldn't keep a plant alive when he had humans who needed water and sunlight too. _

_"Why are you out here?" Madara asked instead._

_Tobirama patted down the soil in one of the old pots. "This garden.. it was your mother's wasn't it?"_

_"Yeah." The Uchiha swallowed past the lump forming in his throat. He coughed and crossed his arms. "Gardening was her hobby. She said it was a good-ah, stress reliever from being a mother and a wife."_

_Tobirama went about mixing fertilizer into the bed of soil. There were seed packets and pre grown herbs and even a maple sapling surrounding him. He'd clearly spared no expense. _

_"That picture of her in the foyer of her here, I noticed while I was dusting-"_

_"You're _ ** _dusting_ ** _ my house now? You're really selling this boyfriend story."_

_"Someone had to do it. As I was saying, I saw that in the picture she had many plants that can be easily obtained locally." _

_"So you decided to buy a bunch of plants and take over my mom's garden without, I don't know, _ ** _asking_ ** _ me about it first?"_

_Tobirama stopped in the middle of ripping open a pack of carrot seeds (Madara didn't even know carrots _ ** _had_ ** _ seeds) to cast those bright red eyes at the detective. He didn't hold Madara's gaze in a cool, unimpressed stare down like he usually did when he was caught red handed. _

_The white haired man cleared his throat. "You said that the anniversary of her passing was coming up, so I thought a nice way to honour her would be to bring her garden back by myself, and then have you and your brothers help me after you return from the cemetery."_

_Madara took in a sharp breath, he hadn't expected that response. His uninvited house guest hardly struck him as the sentimental type. He frequently criticized the little figurines and knick knacks Madara picked up on vacations no matter how many times he stressed their value or to him. _

_For Tobirama to take the time to study Hako's picture, buy the necessary supplies, and get down on his knees to garden was beyond Madara's realm of possibilities. _

_Then again, life after death didn’t seem plausible until he met the Shinigami. _

_With a deliberate slowness, the dark haired man lowered himself to the ground beside Tobirama. The grass was wet with early morning dew that seeped into the thin cotton of Madara's pajama pants._

_"Well? Continue, Senju. I don't want to tempt Mother Nature by helping just yet."_

_Madara couldn't tell how long he spent sitting there watching Tobirama plant seeds, remove rocks and other debris, and debate on if a coral coloured peony should stay in the pot it came in or be transferred to the very earth Hako planted her own in. _

_A scoff leaped from his lips before he could catch it when the white haired man stood up with a copper watering can. _

_Tobirama arched a brow at the noise. "Yes?"_

_"Nothing, Tobi," Madara laughed at himself. "It's just, I tried to keep her garden alive. I watered, I weeded, I tried using pesticides once.. it's like we're stuck in a goddamn drought and nothing can grow because the fucking world is against it."_

_A memory of Tajima uprooting dead stalks and stacking emptied clay pots played in Madara's head. He ripped up fistfuls of grass, the clean, fresh smell drifted to his nostrils, only heightening his sense of awareness that he was _ ** _in _ ** _Hako's garden._

_"Madara."_

_"Hm."_

_The red eyed man's lips thinned into a line as he tried to come up with a response. _

_"Water."_

_Tobirama couldn't always be credited for being articulate. It's not like he was a people person after all._

_"What?" Madara's head whipped back in confusion._

_"Water," Tobirama repeated more confidently. His fingers tightened on the handle of the watering can. "It's the simple things that help growth happen. And if the rain is so sparse, then I'll make it rain myself."_

_To emphasize his odd words--and they were really odd--he determinedly turned back to the small cilantro he just planted and tipped the can until cool water trickled down over the vibrant greens. After a beat, Tobirama moved onto the next plant, and the next, and the one after that up to the point where had to stop because he'd ran out of water. _

_The Shinigami placed the can down at his bare feet before looking back at the younger man._

_"I should have ask before I did this. I don't know why I didn’t, but I'd like to ask that you let me continue. My thumb isn't green, but I know a thing or two about gardening from my brother, and.." _Tobirama shook his head as if to erase the words he couldn't muster the mental fortitude to say. _"Nevermind. What do you say?"___

_"I think.. I want to know what other things you plan on putting out here." Madara let out in one breath. He'd like to say he was a good enough detective to see the barely there apprehension bleed away at his approval. _

_"Well I intended on sowing what I can this time of year within my limited timeframe, but also there's this herb called 'catmint' we have in the garden at my family's manor that I think you would like because I remember that you said-"_

_They spent the rest of the morning in the garden, talking about flowers the same shade of purple a mother and son both loved and the kitten Kagami has been eyeing in the neighbour's yard._

* * *

Madara couldn't stop running, pushing his body past limits he never dared defy before. He needed to free Tobirama. The weight of Ryuuen Houka on his back felt like a strike from a riding crop each time it smacked him. 

Kawarama and Itama, the younger brothers Tobirama spoke so fondly of, flacked him on each side whilst their cousin Touka led them through the streets of the Seireitei at a pace that bordered on maddening. Madara had to remind himself that the people around him weren't human, they were _souls_ like Tobirama.

With a growl, the female Shinigami stopped before a bend in the street. "Fucking fuck."

"What's wrong?" Madara asked as he came to a stop beside her.

"I can feel Yakushi's Reiatsu, he's coming here." 

The detective didn't have time to question who Yakushi was or why knowing he was approaching made any difference to their rescue mission because Touka was propelling her body forward beyond the corner and out of sight. A battle cry preceded the sound of steel clashing.

"Wha-is she going to fight that guy alone?"

Madara turned to face the two Senjus, both wearing similar worried expressions. It was Kawarama who broke out of his concerned state.

"Touka can handle herself. She isn't a fukutaichou for nothing." The scarred brunet leaped into the air and landed on top of the wall to their right. "Hurry, Tobi-nii doesn't have much time, let's go!"

Itama and Madara made sounds in the affirmative before following the Shinigami's lead. Even an extra ten feet in the air, the Soukyoku was still as imposing as when Madara saw it on his way into the Seireitei.

'_Just hold on, Tobi,_' he thought to himself, '_I'm coming._'

* * *

Tobirama did a double take at his visitor. "Shimura. You're the Third Seat for Sarutobi-taichou. What could you possible be doing here?" 

"I am friends with your own-or, your brother's Third Seat, sir."

"What does your friendship with one of my former subordinates have to do with anything?" the Senju questioned. His patience was starting to run thin. Tobirama only had so much of it to go around these days.

"That would be because he's been begging and pleading with Ootsutsuki-soutaichou to let him tell you some interesting news."

The Senju scowled. "And what might Saru want to tell me?"

"That a Ryouka has broken into the Seireitei." Danzou smirked. "From what Hiruzen told me, the man is named 'Madara', and he's quite determined to see your execution dismissed even if he has to fight everyone."

Tobirama bit his inner cheek to keep from reacting. Not that he knew how he wanted to react. The revelation that Madara was alive made the enormous mass of guilt and self hatred in his belly shrink, but then he had to acknowledge that he was learning about Madara's well being because he opposed the last thing he said to him.

'_That idiot_,' the Senju thought, '_I told him not to come, and yet-_'

Something akin to joy spilled into Tobirama's belly with warmth like brandy at the comforting thought that somehow Madara had survived his confrontation with Hashirama.

Of course, that's when Danzou elected to speak.

"Oh, Senju, I hope you're not thinking about a happy reunion with the Ryouka. Everyone knows to kill him on sight. That's thirteen taichous, twelve fukutaichous, and hundreds of lower ranking Shinigami armed and ready to take out-what did Senju-taichou call it? That's right, a Substitute Shinigami." He side eyed the Senju with faux sympathy. "Not to forget the unfortunate rumour going around that three of your family members have teamed up with that Madara."

The white haired man's fists curled into tight balls on his lap. For the first time, he was grateful his Reiryoku was inaccessible. Otherwise, he would be using it to crush Danzou's skull in.

"If that is all you have to say to me, then I suggest you leave," Tobirama growled.

"Of course, I wouldn't want to pass up on the opportunity to kill the Ryouka myself. I mean, how strong can this Madara Uchiha be?"

'_More than you,_' the red eyed Senju thought smugly.

Danzou left Tobirama alone with his thoughts and the one unglazed window looking out over what used to be his home. Somewhere down there, Madara was going against the odds to save him.

* * *

Not a single moment in Madara's life did he imagine he'd be walking around in a _sewer_. It was disgusting and undignified, something a detective such as himself would never need to do. Seldom few criminals attempted to evade the police via the waste removal system. 

According to Itama, the sewers were the best chance of getting to the Senzaikyu undetected. While Madara saw the benefits, he wasn't particularly keen on the idea of getting Hepatitis or drowning in sewage. Tobirama would never let him live it down if he fell into the stream of waste.

"Uchiha-san," Itama piped up, "may I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Not that Kawa and I don’t appreciate your presence, but why did you really come to save Nii-san?"

"Simple, I owe him. He gave me his powers, so I was able to save my family. It wouldn't be right if I left him high and dry."

Kawarama nodded in satisfaction. "Good. I knew Tobi-nii wouldn't just give his life for some asshole."

"Thanks," Madara deadpanned.

"Oh, maybe I should have phrased my question differently." Itama pouted.

"Why?"

"Well I figured that you're trying to save Tobi-nii because it's the right thing to do, but I meant _who_ is he to _you_?" The 4th Division member stopped walking before he gestured between himself and his brother. "He's our brother, and Touka's our cousin. We're his family."

"Yeah," the brunet agreed as he halted in his tracks, "what makes our brother worth risking your life for?"

Slightly annoyed, the Uchiha opened his mouth to bark that the Senju in question was his friend, but an image of Tobirama flashed in his mind. 

The Tobirama that stopped by the Konoha Police Station with a saccharine sweet smile and dialogue inspired by his old Inuyasha manga. The Tobirama who, when pressed by nosy cops, bashfully admitted to being Madara's lover. The Tobirama who kept up his identity as Madara's better half to get a roof over his head while he spent two months recovering in his Gigai while lending a hand with his brothers.

"That idiot-he's my-he's my friend." 

Madara mentally patted himself on the back for that one.

"Liar," the Senjus responded in unison, complete with matching looks of disbelief.

Irked, the dark haired man ground both of his fists into the two Shinigami's heads. "Why you little brats!"

"Wha-brats?!" Kawarama sputtered. "You're a couple hundred years too young to be calling _me_ the brat, you overgrown porcupine!"

"Oh, a porcupine, am I?!"

The human removed his fist from atop Itama's head, only to refocus his efforts on the 11th Division member by digging his knuckles into his temples.

"I might not be older than you, but at least I don't look like I barely escaped puberty," Madara remarked. 

Kawarama grunted. "Oh yeah?! At least I've had a growth spurt in the last century! Did Tobi-nii have to lay down to stab you for the power transfer?!"

"Guys," Itama said with a sigh. He knew it would be a waste of effort to raise his voice.

He wondered how they were supposed to save Tobirama when half of their forces was engaged in a mock wrestling match underground.

"Soul Queen, give me strength," the youngest Senju muttered before walking away.

* * *

Hashirama honestly couldn't remember the last time he wept with such intensity as he was now. Hagoromo Ootsutsuki pushed Tobirama's execution forward to the next day.

Hashirama's little brother was going to die.

A whimper bubbled up in his throat right before a fresh wave of tears spilled from his eyes. His ribs quaked with the force of an oncoming sob. Droplets slid down until they plopped down on a framed picture of four young boys.

As much as the oldest Senju respected anyone who had the courage to let go and cry, it was exhausting after doing it multiple times a day for a month. Each time he felt like he couldn't cry anymore, but then he'd think of Tobirama and dissolve into a puddle of tears. He never considered the likelihood that his younger brother would die, at least so soon, and by execution no less.

It was too much for Hashirama to process properly. He couldn't think of Tobirama stuck in the Senzaikyu and not picture a half starved little boy holding a crying baby to his chest. Couldn't imagine that the man he asked to be his lieutenant is the same one who broke a simple law when he valued the sanctity of law and order.

A knock drew the brunet from his sea of despair.

"C-come in!"

"Oh, my dear husband."

Hashirama looked up from the framed picture he had previously been looking at before spacing out. He was greeted with the sight of his lovely wife. Mito swept through the room to his side, her haori trailed elegantly after her like a fox's tail. The smile she gave him was as comforting as it was mournful. She used her sleeve to wipe away the tears that stained Hashirama's bronze cheeks.

"Thank you."

The captain of the 13th Squad kissed the hands of the captain for 6th.

"What are you thinking?" Mito asked softly.

"About how I've failed Tobi."

"You have not."

"Have to," he argued. "If I hadn't given him that mission-it was completely below his station..! If I hadn't sent him to Konoha, then he never would have met that human, or have gotten injured and given him his powers."

"You couldn't have known any of that was going to happen. Tobirama is a skilled Shinigami, that mission should have been a walk in the park for him."

"But it wasn't," Hashirama retorted.

"Something went wrong, yes. You couldn't have predicted what transpired."

Still dejected, the dark haired man released the hold he had on his wife's wrists in order to pull her closer. He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her robes. Mito returned the embrace as best as she could half hunched over Hashirama's back.

"He won't even see reason and allow me to plead his case. I had to go behind his back and write to Central 46. It's like he _wants_ to die, Mito." Hashirama craned his neck to look up into somber charcoal eyes. "Why won't he let me save him?"

Mito reached up to smooth over the deep crease between her husband's brows. "You know, I've spent so much time thinking about everything, and I could only come to one conclusion; Tobirama wasn't acting like himself at all."

"What do you mean?" Hashirama asked.

"The Tobirama we know and love would sooner pose nude for the Shinigami Women's Association's photoshoot before he'd willingly break a law. For him to disobey not only the Central 46 but himself is bizarre, so I thought to myself, 'Why would he do it?'"

"What did you come up with?"

"That our dear Tobirama was channeling his anija when he gave that human his powers."

Hashirama's eyes looked dangerously close to popping out, as he sputtered out unintelligible half sentences. The redhead would smile if not for the graveness of the times.

"I don't understand what you mean," Hashirama managed to utter.

"Have you forgotten about the fight you two had before he left?"

"I-" the brunet looked stricken, then his expression warped to dejected. "Yes, I do."

"You told him he never uses his heart for more than pumping blood, and he told you that you never utilize your brain for its intended purpose."

"It was an.. ugly argument."

"No kidding, I could feel your Reiatsu all the way from the manor."

That made Hashirama laugh before nuzzling his wife's belly.

"So what you're saying is that I'm-"

"Don't even go there, love," Mito interrupted. "Our dear Tobi simply decided to let his heart choose to save that Ryouka. From what you've said, he had two choices. He could have let the Hollow attack that human and exterminated it, performed a Konsu on the human, and then gone about his mission, but.."

"But," the Senju repeated.

"But Tobirama chose to save his human companion, transfer his powers, and proceeded to hide his failure whilst in recovery. Meanwhile, he develops a strong enough bond that ends with Tobirama facing his crimes to protect the human, and the human doing the improbable to save him."

"This is all so complicated," the Senju whined into Mito's stomach. He received a sympathetic pat on the head in return.

"I know, darling."

The 13th Division's captain pulled back to peer down at the photo sitting innocently in his lap. It was of the four Senju brothers during their youth, taken once Itama and Kawarama were old enough to stand on their own. Three of the most precious people to Hashirama. One was waiting to be executed and the others were risking exile--possibly death--to save him while Hashirama cried in his office like a toddler.

Languidly, Hashirama traced the grumpy frown on the young Tobirama's face and thought of how he'd never see it again.

"Hashi?" Mito lowered herself onto her knees to lock eyes with her husband, her equal, her comrade.

"For years, I've always been able to turn to Tobi when I needed a second opinion from someone I trust."

"Would you like my opinion instead? I cannot say I'm as hard nosed as our Tobirama, but I didn't get to where I am without having a good head on my shoulders."

"Yes, please," the Senju responded.

"I think that you need to decide what you're going to do with your heart, and then utilize that underappreciated brain of yours to plan."

"That sounds like a great idea, my love," Hashirama smiled.

"Of course," Mito gave her husband a peck on the lips. "It's as the saying goes; behind every great man, there is a great woman."

Her husband returned the short kiss. "Can't argue with that."

"And don't forget, whatever you choose to do, I will back you up."

"I couldn't hope for anything more."

* * *

_The kick to Madara's hand that clutched at Hashirama's hakama was the least painful blow he had suffered that night. The fact that the person who kicked him was his friend would be what haunted him. _

_"How dare you," Tobirama muttered, head bowed so low that his chin touched his chest. One visible red eyed glared down at Madara. "How dare you presume to touch Hashirama!"_

_"T-Tobirama.."_

_The white haired Senju looked imploringly at his older brother._

_"Anija, please, there's no point in delivering a final blow. By my estimate, he won't live beyond the hour."_

_Madara choked on an uneven exhale at the horrible fact. Less than an hour was all he had to fight two powerful and experienced Shinigami and save Tobirama before he died of blood loss. _

_Tobirama straightened up, his posture was perfect as usual, then he took measured steps forward, away from the human he had given his powers to. The other two Senjus gave one last look to the prone form on the street before following after the younger man. _

_The detective lifted himself up by his left arm with a groan. "Wait, Tobi! Why are you just-just going with them?! They said you're going to prison, Tobirama!" _

_The aforementioned man stopped in his tracks. His hair reflected the moonlight, taking on an ethereal glow, almost like he was the moon._

_"You don't understand the gravity of the situation, Madara. I broke the law. Now, I am paying the price for my foolishness."_

_"So you're just going to tuck tail and leave?"_

_"There's nothing left that I can do, except-"_

_In a flash, Tobirama was at Madara's side, kneeling in order to push the dark haired man onto his back. Touka let out an enraged howl before storming over to her cousin's side. _

_"Stop touching him, you moron! You're adding twenty years to your sentence!" _

_The younger Senju ignored her as his hands glowed in a basic Kaido. "What's another twenty years?" _

_"Tobi," Madara mumbled._

_"Be quiet, I'm only healing you, so that you can go home. If I were in your position, I would like my last moments to be amongst my brothers."_

_Touka cursed under her breath, calling Madara and Tobirama a litany of obscenities. _

_"Some fucking genius," she spat out, "wasting what's left of your Reiryoku on some human you've known two months."_

_The oldest Senju looked thoughtfully at the scene unfolding. It was rare for his younger brother to care for someone who was not his kin or comrade, yet there he was. Down on the pavement increasing the severity of his impending punishment to give some human one last good memory. _

_Hashirama hoped there would be time to discuss this development. _

_Once the last inch of Madara's wound was stitched together, leaving a jagged scar from the left side of his neck to the curve of his opposite hip, Tobirama pulled back his hand._

_"There, that's another hour. Use it wisely, Madara."_

_"Don't go, Tobi," the sole Uchiha whispered. "If we fight together, we can-"_

_"That's enough, Mads. I didn’t heal you just so you can keep fighting. I did it so you don't have to die with your last moments spent on the ground like wounded prey."_

_The taller man rested his hand against Madara's chest where the folds of his shitagi pulled apart. Madara looked up at Tobirama's face, half expecting the Shinigami to look exasperated. He wasn't wrong, save for the fact that mixed in with the exasperation was what the man could only identify as fondness. He'd seen the emotion enough on Tobirama's face when he interacted with Madara's youngest brother to know what it looked like. _

_"With any luck, you just might make it through the night." The heat from Tobirama's palm felt scalding, like he was burning a mark onto Madara's skin. _

_"Tobi-"_

_Said man stood up and returned to his clansmen. Touka looked half a second away from killing the younger Shinigami whilst Hashirama switched to a solemn mask._

_"Are you done now?" the brunet questioned._

_"Yes, thank you, Anija."_

_"Finally," the woman grumbled._

_She marched ahead, hand proceeding to draw her sword and use it like a key to materialize a set of shoji doors. Touka entered first, followed by Hashirama and Tobirama._

_"Tobirama.. Tobirama..!" Madara screamed. _

_He propped himself up by his elbows, his dark eyes were trained on the other man's back. With a harsh wheeze, Madara rolled onto his front, ignoring the painful stretch that accompanied the quick movement. _

_"Tobirama!"_

_"Stop!"_

_The Uchiha looked back up at the other man._

_"Don't you dare try to follow us, Madara. Because if you do, I'll-I'll-"_

_It was the first time Tobirama ever stuttered in his presence. Tobirama Senju, even when pretending to be a congenial human, was as sure of his words as he was with his Kido. _"I'll never forgive you!" Tobirama managed to get out before taking the last steps to the Senkaimon.__

_Madara's couldn't do anything but watch the Shinigami who he would have given anything to get rid of stare at him with his sad, scarlet eyes over a drooped shoulder._

* * *

The hood over Tobirama's head did little in terms of blocking out his senses. He wondered if its actual purpose was to shame the condemned as opposed to disorienting the prisoner.

Then again, he learned at a young age not to underestimate the cruelty of man and the sadistic pleasures they indulged in.

There was no idle chatter to be heard, and the collar around his neck still prevented him from sensing the Reiatsus around him. Though he knew most of the senior officers would be in attendance, give or take the captain and lieutenant of the 4th Division. He felt a twinge of sympathy for Shizune and Tsunade due to the casualties Madara was no doubt doling out by the handfuls. All the Ootsutsukis would be present, both out of duty and respect for a former comrade. There was a 50-50 chance Kakashi and Gai decided to come.

The white hood was unceremoniously torn off his head, pushing a few bangs into his field of vision that he couldn't fix with his arms bound behind his back. The mid morning sun was blinding and compelled Tobirama to shut his eyes. A few seconds passed before he tentatively opened his eyes. Scarlet orbs took in the world before him.

His guards, well, former guards now, were off to the side with the Head Captain and his kin. The three Ootsutsukis had similar emotionless faces. Any disgust or hatred for his crimes were hidden well. On the other end of the spectrum was the lieutenant of Squad 11, Rock Lee was close to blubbering. It was almost flattering.

As he watched more Shinigami trickle closer, a painfully familiar head of red hair appeared before him. A frown pulled Mito's pink lips down, and Tobirama hated that he was the cause of his sister-in-law's low spirit.

"Uzumaki-taichou," Hagoromo said in a warning tone, "mind your actions. Even your husband is following the Central 46's decree."

Tobirama could see the way Mito's neck bulged with angry veins. 

"I would simply like to speak to my otouto. It's only fair that I get to say goodbye," Mito answered. She tilted her head just enough for one onyx eye to look dispassionately at her superior. "You will grant us this kindness, yes?" When she received no reply, the corner of her lip quirked up for a second before she turned back to the Senju.

"Mito-nee-sama.."

"Hello, Tobirama."

"Is Anija coming? And what about the others?"

"Hashirama has understandably elected not to come, but he does deeply regret not getting to have a proper farewell," she answered.

"Oh."

There was no hiding the pain in Tobirama's voice. What was the point? He'd truly be a dead man soon.

"As for the others they are nowhere to be found. Though I did feel Touka's Reiatsu spike yesterday. I think it's safe to say she took her anger out on someone well deserving."

"Good for her," Tobirama commented.

Mito offered him what he could only interpret as a comforting smile. "You know Hashirama isn't mad at you for breaking the law."

"I know, but it's.. nice to hear still. Thank you."

"Can I ask why you refused his attempt to have you pardoned?"

"Besides knowing the Central 46 would not think favourably of me hiding my transgressions for months?" He let out a humourless laugh. "I don't want to be a hypocrite during my last days, and there's another thing.."

"Which is?" the red haired woman asked curiously.

Tobirama smiled, so small and tentative. "Because I don't regret what I did or who I did it for." 

Mito opened her mouth, either to argue how so un-Tobirama his answer was or pose another question, but she closed it after a second. Even moments away from being executed, Tobirama still felt no remorse over saving the Uchihas. She wasn't sure why her eyes started to water, be it the impending death of a family member or the notion that if given a chance to do it all over he would still end up on the Soukyoku Stands.

With tears blurring her vision, the female Shinigami pressed a kiss to the younger man's cheek. When she pulled back she grimaced before fixing his bangs.

"We both love you, Tobi," she said. Despite the tears, her voice was clear as day.

"I love you both, too," the Senju replied.

Mito slowly walked away, standing next to a despondent B.

Hagoromo was the next person to stand before the accused. For the first time, Tobirama took in the deep wrinkles of the elderly man's face and the spirally lavender eyes.

"Ootsutsuki-soutaichou," Tobirama greeted.

"Senju," Hagoromo replied, "the time has come. Do you have anything to say before we begin?"

"Yes, sir. Although, it's less my final words and more of a request."

The older man looked vaguely surprised. The senior officers knew Tobirama wasn't a man to ask for anything short of necessary paperwork. For him to be making pleas in his final moments was peculiar.

"Very well."

"I would like to humbly request that the Ryouka who came to liberate me be allowed to return to the World of the Living unharmed, and that penalties any Shinigami co-conspirators are given be lighter than my own."

Hagoromo mulled over the white haired Senju's words, his eyes were closed thoughtfully.

"All right. After the execution, your friend will be deported to their world, while any mutineers will be punished with a fair amount of leniency," he agreed.

"Thank you, Soutaichou," Tobirama responded with utter sincerity.

He could die knowing everyone he cared about would be safe. <strike>He didn't need to know Hagoromo was lying.</strike>

The elderly Shinigami stepped back a few paces, shortly joined by his lieutenant Ashura and 7th Division's Captain Hamura.

The ground shaking came first, then an inferno like explosion of pure blue Reishi burst out. The assembled members of the Kido Corp gathered around the giant halberd to release the seal on it. The ropes wrapped around the Soukyoku shot out, burying the ends into the ground like railroad spikes. All at once, a square formed right in front of Tobirama's bare feet whilst the rope around his wrists snapped and fell to the white platform. His arms were forced out to the side so his palms ran horizontal. Just like with his feet, two more squares formed below his hands, then they rose up as fairly thick cubes an inch under his fingers.

Barely a second passed before Tobirama felt his feet leave the platform and his body levitate steadily. He kept a passive face to the crowd, determined to face his end with dignity. The wind made his plain, white kimono flutter like a moth's wings in flight. His view from above was nothing new; he'd stared at the same sights from the Senzaikyu for a month. The feeling of finality was still the same, only now did he really acknowledge that this was the end of the line.

And he accepted it.

Once Tobirama was aligned perfectly with the stands, wind ruffled her in a way that made tingles dance up his spine. From below, Hagoromo released the Soukyoku, sending a burst of fire sky bound. Rapidly, the flames took the shape of a colossal phoenix with tailfeathers that threatened to burn the Shinigami below. A few gasped at the display; it wasn't ever day they witnessed an execution.

The bright flames burned Tobirama's eyes, forcing him to squint at Death. As he waited for the killing blow, the Senju willed the bubbling pit of fear in his stomach to calm down. Hagoromo wouldn't punish his family for this crusade, nor would Madara be killed for his own foolishness.

And then one day, they'd all move on and let go of the pain his death caused. He hoped his death would be the push Hashirama and Mito needed to start having children. Kawarama and Itama were young and full of potential, surely they would rise in rank after he was gone, maybe even switch squads and take over his position. Tobirama could only pray that Touka not turn his passing into a personal affair, and just be as loyal to the Gotei 13 as she always has, and eventually become a captain. Madara-

For Madara, he wished that Captain Orochimaru would wipe his memory, so he could forget all about him and properly move on. He'd go on and watch his brothers grow up, and start his own family to bring more love and joy into his life. He would never have to know he failed.

'_Yes_,' the Senju thought, '_that's what I want._'

Tobirama could die in peace knowing those he loved would thrive in his absence. He told himself the tears spilling from his eyes were from the intense light and gusts of wind coming from the Soukyoku's released state. There was no point in feeling despair when it would all be over in the blink of an eye. The life he lived was better than what he used to dream about before Hashirama saved him, before Madara showed him what it meant to be a human.

One last time, Tobirama looked at the magnificent Zanpakutou until the fire's intensity made him close his eyes again with the final image of the Soukyoku's beak coming straight at him.

* * *

There was no pain, and Tobirama thought it was a small mercy to not be screaming in agony as he was burned alive. He could hear the flames flapping in the air, but none touched his skin. Summoning what remained of his courage, the Senju chance a look, and couldn't hold back the slight gasp that got stuck in his throat.

"Ma-Madara," Tobirama croaked.

"I've got to admit, Tobi, this was far more hellish than I anticipated." Madara smirked over his shoulder, looking too much like a smug housecat.

Dread filled Tobirama's stomach until he felt heavy enough to crash to the ground.

'_Nononononononononono._'

"What the hell are you doing here, Madara?!" Tobirama yelled.

The dark haired man flinched, taken aback. "What do you mean?! I'm here to save you!"

"You can't be here, you idiot! They'll kill you! I never asked you to save me-I never _wanted_ you to! I'd sooner die than let you do the same for me, so get out of here!"

Silence would take over the air had the beating wings and roaring embers of the Soukyoku not been practically deafening. Neither man spoke, both knowing all too well how easily they could devolve into a proper shouting match if given the opportunity.

Then Madara grunted when the phoenix like creature charged at his back, intent on breaking through his sword to get to him and Tobirama. 

"Madara, go!" said man begged, "you can't take another strike! Please, Madara!"

His protests fell on deaf ears as the detective leaped forward, drawing his blade as he soared through the sky. He was ready.

But not for a rope as thick as his arm to shoot up and loop around the winged beast's neck to keep it immobile. Madara faltered, taking a second to stand in mid air before retreating to his previous spot in front of Tobirama.

There was a commotion below, the red eyed Senju craned his head as best as he could to get a glimpse of Kakashi Hatake and Gai Maito standing apart from the others with the former wielding what looked like a wooden shield from which the ropes were connected.

"Who the hell are they?!" Madara asked.

"Friends!" Gai shouted from below.

"Only scum would abandon their friend!" Kakashi answered.

Within seconds, the fiery bird was gone and the two captains were announcing they'd no longer stand by as injustice happened. They were going to help the Ryouka save Tobirama. After that, the Shinigami broke out into fights on the ground, screaming words such as loyalty and traitor. Madara took the chaos for what it was, a wonderful distraction, and grabbed Tobirama by his waist, holding him like a bedroll. Said man wiggled in the iron like grip around his body in an attempt to get free.

"Madara, put me down!"

"Sorry, can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because you'll be a self sacrificing dumbass and probably throw yourself at the feet of that Ootsutsuki guy."

Tobirama huffed. "The thought has crossed my mind."

"Yeah, well, you wouldn't know what's good for you if it bit you on the ass," the Uchiha declared. "By the way, from this moment on, any talk about turning you over will be ignored. Got it? So just shut up and look pretty and helpless."

"W-what?!" Tobirama sputtered.

"You heard me. Unless the next words out of your mouth aren't, 'Oh, Madara-kun! Thank you so much for saving my life!' then I don't want to hear it. I'm the hero, so no complaining!"

The Senju's face turned a perfect shade of red that managed to eclipse his tattooed cheeks. "What kind of hero refuses to listen to the person they’re trying to rescue?!"

"The kind that isn't in the mood for your I'm-the-smart-one-so-listen-to-me talk, so play the part of the damsel and tremble in my arm!" Madara shouted back.

The red eyed man thrashed indignantly. "Oh you're lucky I'm truly powerless because there are plenty of Kido I haven't had the pleasure of performing on you."

They continued to argue as if the ensuing battles below had absolutely nothing to do with them. As if Kakashi and his lieutenant Sakura weren't back-to-back with Gai and Lee taking on more than they could chew.

"And another thing," the shorter man barked, "I didn't team up with that goofy tree you call your brother just to give up now."

"Anija? What do you mean?!"

"I mean that guy's going to have a lot of explaining to do because he's supposed to _be here_!" 

Madara scanned the impromptu battlefield for a familiar head of long, chestnuts tresses before grunting in satisfaction when he found the eldest Senju with a redhead.

Hashirama looked up, eyes shiny with tears and face threatening to split in two at the broad smile taking over

"Tobirama!" he cried out.

"Anija!"

Madara hefted the white haired man up with his fingers tucked into the sash keeping his kimono closed. He gave an experimented mock throw to check the trajectory.

"Good," he declared.

"What's good?! Put me down!"

A shit eating grin formed, followed by an innocent shrug. 

"Whatever you want, Tobi."

"Wait, you're not-"

"Hey, Hashirama!" Madara hollered right before he threw the man down. "Catch!"

Tobirama Senju screamed in absolute horror as he barreled through the air at the same speed a falcon dove at. His older brother could only stand in place, perfectly petrified while his wife tried to shake him out of his stupor. 

What kind of lunatic thought _throwing_ another person was a good idea?

The same kind that crowed in victory when his human projectile landed directly on his intended target with such force that they stumbled backwards a good dozen feet.

Hashirama wailed in pain while he rubbed one of many new bruises.

"Are you crazy, Madara?!" the brunet howled. He cradled Tobirama to his chest protectively.

"No, and I don't have time for your complaints either! Just get Tobi out of here!"

Ashura shunpoed to stand before Madara, blade drawn and eyes fierce.

"Ryouka, do you have any idea what you've done?!"

Madara scoffed as he shifted his stance. "You Shinigami have nothing but questions for me, do ya? You could at least fight me instead of boring me with mundane questions."

When Madara swung Ryuuen Houka, Hashirama took that as his cue to flee despite his younger brother's protests. Tobirama saw his rescuer shout before his sword turned into a gunbai.

* * *

The gathered Senjus were uncommonly silent, none able to conjure a single word in the wake of a world shattering revelation.

Captains Orochimaru and Hanzou conspired with Kabuto and Danzou to have Tobirama's death penalty sanctioned by murdering the entirety of the judicial sect for the Seireitei. All for a jewel like piece of technology a disgraced Shinigami hid in Tobirama's Gigai.

Hashirama chanced a look at his lieutenant. Was Tobirama still his lieutenant? Was he even a Shinigami?

The second oldest Senju looked for all the world a composed man. His shoulders were pulled back straight and his eyes stayed cast down. Upon being released indefinitely from the Gotei 13's custody while bedbound, Tobirama snuck out of his room to go to Hashirama's bedside to peel an apple for him. Itama was the medic on hand, and had been doing his rounds while Touka and Kawarama came empty handed to check up on the badly wounded captain. He'd taken a stab to his stomach protecting Tobirama from Orochimaru. The only reason he was alive was all thanks to Itama arriving on the battlefield in the nick of time.

Hashirama jumped slightly in his hospital bed when Tobirama thrust a perfectly peeled apple in his face, no doubt in his mind that the peel was one long piece. He accepted the fruit without protest.

"Thank you, Tobi."

The younger man grunted. "You'll never heal if you continue to refuse to eat."

"My appetite hasn't been a close friend since I arrested you," the brown eyed Shinigami muttered before bringing the crisp fruit to his mouth for a bite.

"I was eating."

Touka reached out from where she was leaning against the wall to whack her red eyed cousin upside the head. "That's because every meal was practically your last."

"Precisely, and don't hit me." Tobirama scowled.

"Don't give me a reason to," she retorted.

"Quit it, you two," Itama said with a frown, "Nii-sama and Tobi-nii are still healing, and so are you." The youngest Senju stood up from where he had been perched on the edge of Hashirama's bed. "Yakushi nearly bisected you, you should still be in your room."

"Oh, I'm fine, Itama. You're-"

"No! As the closest thing to a physician in this family, I can't just-"

"Well don't forget who's older _and_ a fukutaichou-"

"Guys.." Hashirama's tone took on a note of pleading.

"Ooh, Touka, you've gone and pushed Itama into Doctor Mode," Kawarama laughed.

"If the three of you are going to make as much noise as a pack of hyenas, might I suggest taking your squabble outside? Anija needs his rest, and your yelling isn't helping." Tobirama looked up at his older cousin from his seat at Hashirama's side. "Anyways, Itama is right. You should be in your room before another member of the 4th Division finds you. You wouldn't want Tsunade-fukutaichou 'helping' you return to your bed."

At the mention of the tiny blonde terror, Touka paled considerably. Defeated, she pushed off the wall and limped out of the room with her youngest cousins following after her to make sure she made it back safely.

Once the three Senjus were gone, the remaining brothers looked at each other. They hadn't been alone since Hashirama fled the battle with Tobirama in his arms, clutching at his haori and clawing at the collar around his own neck, desperate to get his powers back. Hashirama had known the younger man for centuries, yet he couldn't recall a single memory where Tobirama was so frantic and full of fear.

The brunet struggled to take another bite of his apple, weighed down with the knowledge that had he not gone to Madara in order to lend his aid, Tobirama would be dead. Perhaps even the traitors would still be in their ranks.

"Anija," the red eyed Senju said in a chastising tone, "you're thinking too loud."

"I'm so sorry, Otouto."

Tobirama looked up from the juicy persimmon his hands were diligently peeling now. He blinked owlishly just for a second, but a second too long for the brown haired Senju's frayed nerves.

"You have nothing to apologize for."

"Of course I do!" Hashirama wailed.

"Nothing that happened is your fault, and if Itama is to be believed, I'm alive because you sided with the person you had Kill On Sight orders against. In reality, I should be thanking you, Hashirama."

Said Senju let out a bitter, humourless laugh at the response. He couldn't help it. The answer was typical Tobirama. To completely ignore the probability of his untimely demise due to Hashirama's compliance because of the latter's last ditch efforts to ensure his survival.

"You can't just forgive me, I haven't done anything to deserve it!"

"As if there's anything to forgive," Tobirama replied dismissively.

"Tobi!"

The idea of shaking the younger Senju until he reacted like any sane person would to their own brother's betrayal due to allegiance was tempting. Hashirama clenched his fists until he dug crescent shapes into his palms.

"I don't know who's more fucked up, you or me."

"Hashi-"

"How can you sit here peeling fruit when I almost let you die?" Hashirama cried out.

"Because I know it was Orochimaru and his cohorts who ensured I stayed duty bound and accepted my fate. They _manipulated everyone_. They knew exactly how to play us in order to get what they wanted: chaos and power. You got _stabbed_ protecting me, yet you think I need to be angry with you."

"Tobi.."

"What more do I need to say to convince you that you don't need my forgiveness? Hm?"

The eldest Senju stayed quiet, unable to come up with a new argument. Secretly, Hashirama was relieved Tobirama didn't hate him. They argued countless times before, but living with Tobirama's hate sounded thrice as agonizing as his current state.

Tobirama sighed before setting the fruit and knife down on the plate he'd brought with him. His right hand came up to rake through his hair whilst his left was wiping itself on a nearby rag. He too chose not to speak, waiting for the right words, the right way to convey his thoughts.

And then he knew the answer.

"There's a reason I can't hate you even if I wanted to, Anija," Tobirama said, meeting the brunet's eyes. "Because years ago, a little boy with a bowl cut as unfashionable as Maito-taichou's and equally ugly clothes approached me when I was an orphan living on the streets of the Rukongai with my infant brother. Our parents had abandoned us shortly after we died. Easier to survive without the extra responsibility."

Hashirama choked on the breathe he took.

"The firstborn heir from a noble clan came up to me and asked why my baby brother was crying. I told him it was because Itama was hungry, and I had no money for food."

Tobirama watched the taller man's eyes go slowly glassy with unshed tears. Under normal circumstances, he would stop his story, but he knew they both needed to hear the rest of it.

"The young lord was astonished. He asked me if Itama and I had the Reiryoku of a Shinigami, that we would have to if we felt hunger, and I said that I didn't know. He wasn't bothered by my uncertainty. Instead, he fished around in his hideous pinstripe pants until he pulled a handkerchief full of berries he brought as a snack." The white haired Senju let out a laugh, short and hoarse. "This little boy who had no business talking to a gutter rat like me showed me more kindness in two minutes than any adult in that hellhole."

The older man tilted his head up to keep his tears at bay to no avail. Tears slid down the sides of his face and seeped into his hairline.

"He decided then and there that we were his brothers and snuck us into his palanquin. When we got to the manor, he argued and yelled at his father to take us into the Senju clan. He took a _beating_ for us until his mother managed to convince the great Butsuma that even adopted Senjus showing signs of Reiryoku could benefit the clan."

"Otouto.."

"From that day on, I promised to be at that boy's side no matter what I had to do. I could take the condescending looks from the Elders. I could leave Itama and my new brother Kawarama to follow him to the Shinigami Academy. I could turn down every promotion in order to be his right hand. I had to be at that boy's side through everything because I needed to prove that I was worthy to be at Senju Hashirama's side."

Hashirama couldn't speak past the rising sob in his throat. Each time he tried to open his mouth, an anguished gurgling sound would come up.

"I could never hate you when I've spent my entire life trying to show you that you're the greatest brother and friend I could ever have," Tobirama admitted.

That was all it took for Hashirama to completely ignore the searing pain moving caused just so he could pull his brother into a hug. He used what was left of his strength to keep his resistant former lieutenant in place.

"Your wounds, you idiot!" the white haired man hissed.

"Just let me hug you, you bigger idiot." At what Hashirama could only categorize as an indignant squawk, he tilted his head up to press a chaste kiss to the younger Senju's temple.

"Anija."

"I suppose you win, Otouto. I'll accept your love."

"You're such a sap," Tobirama quipped.

"Of course." Hashirama squeezed the white haired man tighter, ignoring the burn in his abdomen. "Indulge your Anija and hug me."

Tentatively, Tobirama lifted his arms up to carefully wrap them around the brunet's broad shoulders. A second later he closed his eyes as a wave of calm, warm Reiryoku washed over him. Not for the first time, he reveled in his impeccable sensing abilities.

"TOBI. I FOUND YOU!"

Except for when he was so wrapped up in one person's Reiryoku that he failed to detect anyone else.

The red eyed man ripped himself out of his brother's embrace, a stormy expression forming on his once tranquil face. He looked at the window adjacent to the bed where Madara was crouched on the windowsill. Upon noticing the proximity between the two Senjus, the Uchiha frowned.

"Oh, did I interrupt a tender moment between reconciled brothers?"

"Yes."

"What are you doing scaling a hospital and yelling for?!"

"I was looking for you! You weren't in your room, so I searched for you." Madara crossed his arms. "You could have left a note."

"Why would I when you're supposed to be recovering in _your_ room?" Tobirama questioned.

"That's rich coming from the guy who's supposed to be on bedrest for a week, and it's been, oh, barely a whole day."

"It's been two, stop being dramatic," the Senju countered.

The pair continued to go back and forth arguing and trading the occasional insult. All the while Hashirama looked between the two younger men with fascination. Not many found it worth the trouble to argue with Tobirama. He was too factual, too sensible, too goddamn prideful to consider he may be in the wrong.

Yet there he was with the Ryouka, ready to stand his ground on why he entered Hashirama's room via the window and used his outside voice to announce his arrival (from what the Shinigami could tell, Madara caused a scene escaping his own room, and chose to find Tobirama by circling the facility's perimeter). The same man Tobirama was willing to give his life for, and him in turn. The human who only hesitated for just a second before taking up Hashirama's offer to work together to rescue they person they both cared about. And isn't it strange how they argue like the old married couple Hashirama and Mito can't wait to become?

Hashirama wanted to point it out to see what sort of response he'd get out of them. It had been a couple decades since his younger brother connected with someone so strongly. He really wanted to know what endeared Uchiha Madara to the white haired Senju. What made their bond great enough that they could argue without venom?

In the end, the 4th Division's lieutenant arrived, drawn to the noise, and hauled the bickering pair back to their rooms with an unnecessary amount of force. Only Tsunade could get away with throwing injured patients into their beds.

Hashirama ate his apple and reminded himself to ask everyone about their thoughts on Madara and Tobirama.

* * *

The time for Madara to return to the Human World came two weeks after he unceremoniously turned the Gotei 13 upside down. Not that he could take all the credit. What with four seated officers defecting, stabbing their comrades, and stealing game changing technology, but whatever. A handful of Shinigami accompanied the Senju in seeing him off. He suspected some in attendance were only there to see for themselves that he was leaving. Those like Gai at least were honest about their desire to wish a worthy opponent well in all his youthful endeavors.

His goodbyes from the Senjus, minus Tobirama, didn't betray a single ounce of appreciation. Hashirama even burst into noisy tears and clung to the detective like he told him Mito was pregnant with twins. It took an elbow to one of his kidneys and his wife's gentle reminder that there was something that needed to be done.

"Oh, that's right."

It barely took a second for the tall brunet to return to his usual sunny disposition. He gave a jovial laugh before reaching into the sleeve of his shihakusho to produce a wooden badge with a skull over a thick X carved into it. Hashirama handed it to he younger man with a flourish and waited.

"What the hell is it?" Madara questioned.

Hashirama's squawk of surprise nearly drowned out the red haired Shinigami's response. "It's a Substitute Shinigami Badge. It will allow you to detach your soul from your body in order to continue working as one of us."

"So you mean that I'm-"

"Basically a Shinigami? Yes."

"Minus the pay and pension package," Kawarama piped up from where he was standing with Itama.

"Great, I have a full time job and an unpaid internship now," Madara commented dryly.

Mito chuckled. "Best of luck with both, Uchiha-kun." 

Hashirama regained his composure in time to say a quick goodbye and lock arms with his fellow captain. They moved to stand back with the rest of the Senjus.

The Uchiha looked around at the crowd, searching for a face in particular. The only person Madara really wanted to say goodbye to. A dull ache filled his chest when he remembered a cheerful Itama informing him that Tobirama was reinstalled as Hashirama's lieutenant.

Oh Madara was happy for the other man without question. There just happened to be a fraction of him that didn't particularly enjoy the concept of the red eyed Shinigami being cooped up in his office in the 13th Division. The Tobirama in his <strike>heart</strike> head belonged in Madara's kitchen showing Kagami how to make an omelet and fighting with Izuna over what to watch on TV. It was time for Madara to go home, but he felt like Tobirama was supposed to come with him (he'd have to have a serious introspective moment to figure out why he was thinking of Tobirama like _that)_.

Tobirama shunpoed a healthy distance from the dark haired man. Madara noted that he was dressed in the Shinigami uniform, complete with his badge wrapped around his left bicep and Kurai Raiu strapped to his hip. It had been months since the first time Tobirama walked into Madara's life wearing that exact ensemble. He nearly forgot Tobirama was the esteemed lieutenant of Hashirama Senju.

"About time you showed up, you bastard," Madara said while he crossed his arms.

"I just got out of a meeting with Ootsutsuki-soutaichou," the white haired man responded, "I intended on walking with you to the gates."

"Let me guess, you've been reinstated."

"Very astute of you, Substitute Shinigami-san," Tobirama smirked.

The Uchiha groaned, "Did you have anything to do with that decision?"

"Oh not much. I merely stated the benefits of having an experienced human taking care of business in Konoha."

"Slave driver," the shorter man muttered.

"Don't be like that. We're not asking you to drop everything to fight Hollows, and you do enjoy helping souls move on, don't you?"

".. yeah."

"And now you can help the people of Konoha in more ways than one."

Madara grumbled under his breath something that sounded an awful lot like "damn boundary stepping Senju." Whatever it was, it elicited a deep, warm chuckle from the barb's intended target. The noise made the scowl on the detective's face melt and warp into an easy smile.

"You make a fine Shinigami, Madara," Tobirama commented, "you have a.. natural desire to protect."

"Wow, did the might Senju Tobirama pay me a compliment? If only I had my phone on me."

"And it's remarks like that which make me think twice about thanking you for everything."

The dark haired man sighed theatrically. "That's fine by me. You never were too good at showing me any gratitude."

Mito slapped a hand over Hashirama's mouth when he opened it to provide his own two cents. No one needed to hear whatever pro-Tobirama sentiments he felt the need to vocalize.

Hands on his hips, Madara swiftly spun on his heel to face the gate. With his back to Tobirama, he craned his neck just so over his shoulder to look at the red eyed man one last time.

"Whatever. You can thank me the next time we see each other. Right?"

Tobirama looked surprised at Madara's flippant response before composing himself. "I can't imagine this will be the last we see of each other."

"That's what I thought. Goodbye, Tobi."

"Goodbye, Madara," Tobirama replied.

The Senkaimon glowed with blue light. Madara turned back to face it and proceeded to get close enough to leave.

"Madara, wait!" the white haired Senju blurted out.

Said man stopped, he turned slightly to look at the other Shinigami.

"Yeah?"

"I.. I hope it's raining when you get home," Tobirama breathed out. 

Madara smiled. He hoped so too.

* * *

A groaned out curse fell from the eldest Uchiha's lips as he dragged his body up to the front door. He'd been saddled with the 5-4 shift as of late and was none too pleased waking up early. Sure, the time slot allowed him to get home earlier to enjoy dinner with his brothers and give help where it was needed, but at what cost?

He shoved opened the door with his shoulder and sighed at the pleasantly warm air. Madara kicked off his shoes and headed towards the living room to collapse on the couch and order dinner.

Izuna was sitting at the coffee table, a textbook and notepad dividing his attention.

"Hey."

"Hn."

"Where's your brother?"

Izuna flipped a page of his book. "Garden."

Madara smiled at the information. As Tobirama had predicted, the younger Uchihas loved the garden's comeback. Granted, thanks to the Gotei 13 they couldn't recall just _how_ it came to be, they all still enjoyed their newfound haven. Madara had been home for nearly a month and each day the Uchihas were out there maintaining the plants, eating, and winding down after stressful days. He was glad he let Tobirama make it all happen. The Shinigami had been right in the end.

"Oi, what do you want for dinner? I'm thinking of having udon delivered."

"Mmm, big, fat co-" Izuna yelped when his brother tugged his ear hard enough to jerk his head back. "Ow ow ow oww!!! I was going to say 'cooked noodles!'"

Unimpressed but satisfied, Madara released the hold he had on Izuna's ear and grinned at the grimace on the latter's face. With a mournful sigh at having to get up, the dark haired man dragged himself off the couch to ask Kagami if udon would be acceptable. Right when he rounded the corner that opened into the main hallway, brisk knocks rang from behind him.

"Oh shit, that was fast," Izuna commented.

Madara frowned while spinning on his heel. "That's not dinner."

Three big steps and he was back at the front door, wrenching it open with a growl tickling the roof of his mouth.

"Whatever you're selling, we have five already."

"Good thing this is a gift then," a familiar voice replied.

Black eyes widened in shock. Tobirama. It was Tobirama in the same clothes he left Konoha in and a relatively large potted plant in both hands.

"Y-you're here," Madara sputtered. "How are-why-but your family-Tobes."

"Eloquent as always. I'm glad that hasn't changed. May I come in?"

The Uchiha babbled something incoherent before stepping back to let the older Shinigami in. Said man toed off his shoes, nudged them to the side, and looked back at Madara with the most calm, almost serene expression he'd ever seen on his face.

"Are you even allowed to be here, Tobi?" Madara questioned, ever the cop.

Tobirama snorted. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I'm here on official business. Hashirama's orders."

"From Hashirama?" The shorter man blinked. "Konoha hasn't changed much since the last time you were here, and all Hollows that have showed up are minor league too."

"There were some concerns that you'd still need guidance as a-"

"Nii-chan, who's that?!" Kagami ran at full speed down the hall to crash into the older Uchiha's stomach.

"He's my boyfr-" Madara caught himself parroting his default answer. He felt his face heat up at the aborted slip of the tongue and the shocked expression on his 'boyfriend's' face.

"Hm? He's your what? Did you forget who he is, Nii-chan?"

'_No._'

Tobirama, ever Madara's saviour, kneeled by the youngest Uchiha and presented him with the plant.

"Hello there. You must be Kagami-kun. I'm Tobirama, a.. close friend of your brother's." Scarlet eyes drifted with a certain fondness over chubby, dirt stained cheeks. "He told me that you have a garden."

Pleased, the boy rapidly nodded his head. His curls flopped adorably. "Yeah! It was my mom's, and Mada-nii lets me take care of it, so it doesn't die again!"

"You must be an excellent gardener."

Another nod. "I'm the best."

"Then I was right to get this for you." The white haired Shinigami extended his arms to press the pot to Kagami's chest.

"Huh, for me?"

Tobirama made a noise in the affirmative. "Some time ago, I told Madara-kun that catmint would look lovely in your mother's garden, so I dug one up from my brother's garden to give to you all."

The youngest Uchiha's eyes brightened with joy as he accepted the herbal plant. He gave it a brief scent test before deciding it would make a worthy addition. With a bow, Kagami hurriedly thanked Tobirama before gunning it to the living room.

"IZUNA-NII! IZUNA-NII! LOOK WHAT MADA-NII'S FRIEND GAVE ME!" Kagami hollered. The eager child narrowly missed breaking his nose when he made that sharp turn.

"I've missed his enthusiasm," Tobirama chuckled.

"Wish I could say he missed you," Madara replied apologetically.

"It's all right. I knew not to get my hopes up before coming here." His eyes flitted to Madara's for a moment. "I knew things would be different when I returned."

"I was just about to order takeout, we'll talk more about work when the kids are in bed."

"That's fine, I can wait, but I can't let you make Izuna and Kagami survive on a takeout diet." Tobirama sighed while making his way to the kitchen. "Honestly, Uchiha. How many times have you cooked since I left?"

"Hey, we were going to have udon!"

"A dish you can easily make at home."

"Do you always have to criticize-"

"Yes," the Senju interrupted.

The pair, as always, proceeded to squabble about dietary needs and the plethora of ingredients left behind in the pantry. Within half an hour, Tobirama had four steaming bowls of oyakodon on the table and two curious Uchihas watching him move about their kitchen with ease.

Once everyone was seated and _itadakimasus_ were said, Izuna found his opening.

"So Tobirama, have you been to our house before?" he asked in his most innocent voice.

"Yes, I have, but I'm sure you didn't notice me," Tobirama responded before taking a sip of his water.

"Mm, wonder why.."

"Izuna," Madara said, voice low.

"Can I ask a question too?" Kagami asked through a mouthful of eggs and rice.

"Go ahead."

"Izuna-nii said that you're dating Mada-nii, is that true?"

The middle Uchiha brother choked on his food whilst the two adults in question couldn't hide the blood rushing to their face. At least Madara could hide his burning cheeks with his conveniently long hair.

"Your brother and I are.."

"It's not that we're dating so much as.."

To think, two months prior, Tobirama was perfectly content telling the younger Uchihas that he was Madara's secret lover. Throw in two months of bonding, fake dating, and a successful rescue and the white haired man was just as flustered as his new partner.

"Tobi is a friend, and he's going to be staying with us indefinitely, that's all," Madara stated with the authority of a weather worn detective.

"Ohhh," the young boy said.

Triumphantly, Madara delivered a smug smirk to the red eyed Shinigami. He handled that like a pro.

"You're sleeping together," Kagami concluded.

Izuna wasn't the only person who ended up choking on their dinner.

* * *

After cleaning up and checking on homework, the Uchihas magnanimously decided to allow their guest to accompany them to the garden where Tobirama assisted Kagami in transplanting the catmint next to the pansies. Madara and Izuna were more than content to sit back and watch. Izuna insisted he had a purple thumb whilst Madara didn't want history to repeat itself. Plus, Kagami tackled caring for the garden with the zeal of three men.

Once all was said and done, everyone retired for the evening in their bedrooms, or in Tobirama's case, Madara's room. The latter of whom was embarrassed to admit that he never got around to moving the Senju's clothes out of the third drawer of his dresser, or throw away the green toothbrush in the master bath. Hell, when Madara first did laundry when he got back from the Seireitei, he folded and tucked Tobirama's clothes back in his drawer. At least Tobirama politely chose not to comment and wordlessly changed into his pajamas before climbing onto the bed.

Madara was twisting his hair into a half assed bun when the man at his side audibly cleared his throat. He looked over at the Shinigami, a brow raised up.

"Yeah?"

"You could have corrected him, you know," Tobirama replied, "I'm sure you missed having the bed to yourself."

The dark haired man shrugged. "Not like I haven't gotten used to sleeping with you. BY YOU." His cheeks turned a lovely rose colour despite his best efforts. If only his hair wasn't pulled into a man bun. 

"I suppose we both have, but you've done a great deal for me already. The least I can do is play the role of an old friend and sleep on the sofa."

"No, no, it's fine, Senju. No need to complicate things," Madara insisted. "It's no big deal. We did this for two months. What's anoth-fuck!"

Madara yowled when Tobirama rammed his own head into the former's chest. He wouldn't be surprised if a bruise bloomed from the impact. As he opened his mouth to bark at the red eyed man, the slight tremor of his shoulders in front of him caught his attention.

"Tobi?"

"Thank you," the Shinigami whispered.

"What?"

"Thank you," Tobirama mumbled, mouth pressed against the exposed skin from Madara's tank top, "for saving me even though I told you not to. Thank you for helping me go home to my family.. and thank you for being my friend and letting me into your home.."

"Oh."

The lieutenant shifted his head up to move his mouth away, so his lips didn't rub against his "lover's" skin. His forehead now rested against the latter's shoulder, head tilted at just the right angle where his dusky cheeks were on display.

"I don't think that there's a way that I could ever repay you for what you've done for me, but-"

"But nothing, Tobi," Madara cut in. "Don't forget, you saved me first. I don't want any of this to be about debts being paid. We're fucking friends. You can show your gratitude by going to sleep because I have the morning shift again and I could really use a hand getting the boys up and out the door for school."

Tobirama pulled away, eyes downcast, avoiding Madara's gaze until he was ready.

"I wouldn't be opposed to resuming my old role and its duties here," the red eyed Shinigami said as he lifted his head. The corner of his mouth twitched up.

"Good, the _boyfriend_ I remember having would also make my brothers and I chocolate chip pancakes and bacon," Madara grinned.

"Don't push your luck, Uchiha, I have my full powers back thanks to my time recuperating. If memory serves my _lover_ enjoys bran cereal and pears for breakfast."

"Fine, fine." Madara threw his hands up in surrender while a tiny smirk formed.

The Senju reached back to throw a pillow at the younger man. "Go to bed," he said before flopping onto his back.

"What, no goodnight kiss? Or am I going to have to wait another three weeks for that too?"

Tobirama mirrored the smirk, eyes bright with a fire Madara recognized. "Come down here and find out."

Madara leaned over his non-boyfriend for a kiss while the first drops of rain hit the roof.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovely little birdies! Happy MadaTobi Week. Two things. I typed out this fic while sick (at least I was healthy when writing it out on paper), and I feel like this fic is garbo. Took me months to write this and I'm still pleased with some of the scenes, so I guess I have to take some amount of pride. Oh well. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Self deprecating time is now.
> 
> MadaTobi's Zanpakutous:  
Ryuen Hoka- Dragon Flame Release Song  
Kurai Raiu- Dark Thunderstorm
> 
> Anyways, ahh, it's the last month of summer, so take care of yourself during this heatwave we're going through, be careful traveling between hella hot and hella cold climates (ie, traveling from Palm Springs and Vegas to Daly City), have some fun doing back-to-school shopping, and enjoy the rest of MadaTobi Week!
> 
> All my love,  
Robin~


End file.
